The Reincarnated Shinobi - Sasuke Sitri
by Xover Only
Summary: Die after the end of The Fourth Shinobi World War at the hand of his best friend and rival, Sasuke is reincarnated into a Devil in the world of DxD as Sasuke Sitri. The teen takes it as a second chance and choose to live a meaningful life with his best friend's advice. "Fight to protect and live for your family."
1. Chapter 1

**A little change with the protagonist being Uchiha Sasuke who was reincarnated into the DxD World as Sasuke Sitri, heir to the Sitri Clan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **The Reincarnated Shinobi - Sasuke Sitri**

 **Chapter 1 - Sasuke Sitri**

* * *

The sound of metal cut through fresh flesh could be heard under the eternal purple sky of The Underworld. Above, two moons were shining eerily, trying their best to show way to the resident of this world. Such a thing was unneeded however as Devils have better eyesight than human and also the ability to see in the dark.

A silhouette of a teenage boy could be seen holding a sword in one hand and a decapitated head in another as he stared down at the now, dead, general. He was breathing heavily, obviously in need of oxygen after the hard battle with the Stray Devil General.

'So this is the power of an S-Class Stray Devil…' Using a simple magic, the black hair teen sealed away the head which would later be used to increase his payment for the mission. Falling down, the teen allowed his body to rest a bit before continuing his part of the mission.

After defeating about 10 or so Stray Devil all A-class and their leader who was an S-Class, he couldn't find a single drop of energy within him anymore. Such was the power of an S-Class. Reaching out his hand like he was grasping something in the air, the teenage boy clenched his fist in determination.

"Stronger. I need to be stronger than this. This isn't enough." The boy mumbled to himself as the fire of determination and unwavering will burnt brightly in his charcoal black eyes. In order to become the strongest, in order to protect his family and those close to him, he needs to be stronger.

Stronger than even the Four Satan and stronger than even Great Red.

Such a thing was considered foolish and insane considering how much power the latter had at its peak. A being lives in the voids, the space exists between dimensions and has the power to completely erase the existence of those who are foolish enough to anger it. But, would he just give up knowing his goal was considered impossible?

No… He isn't his old self anymore. He wouldn't give up on something just because the odds were against him. He wants to be like his best friend, the man who had united the Elemental Nation and archived his dream of becoming Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

He had already wasted his past live as Uchiha Sasuke, he didn't want his second chance to be wasted too. He would try his best in this world and live a life with no regret as the heir of the Sitri Clan, Sasuke Sitri.

'Master, we have successfully captured the East Gate. What is your next order?' A stern feminine voice said in his head, cutting Sasuke of his thought. Currently, he and his peerage were taking on an S-Class mission which was to capture the traitor Diodora Astaroth.

His Knight and his Bishop were to attack and capture the East Gate while his Rook would take on the Front Gate to attract attention. After the enemy's force had thinned out in order to reinforce the two gates under attack, he and his Queen would assault the West Gate and then, went inside to deal with the traitor.

Apparently, Diodora had somehow, figured out his plan since he and his Queen had encountered a group of high level Stray Devil there. Urging his Queen forward to finish her part of the plan, Sasuke himself had to take on about 10 High Level Stray Devils which was led by an S-Class. Needless to say, he was dead tired after that.

'Oy, Sasuke, can you send me some reinforcement? I'm having trouble at the front gate!' Another feminine voice said in his head. This one was different from before, it was more upbeat and energetic which suits her wild personality. It belongs to his only Rook, who was no doubt fighting an entire army by herself.

"Hang on, Kotori, Ultear and Soujiko are coming to your reinforcement." Sasuke ordered calmly and stood up. After sending out order to his Rook and Bishop, the black hair teen picked up his sword and ran into the castle, looking for his Queen and the final Boss.

* * *

 **-Diodora's Castle – Front Gate**

"DIE!" A stray devil shouted out as he thrust his spear at a cute girl with red eyes and very long light coral-colored hair, however, the most eye catching thing was a pair of horns sticking out of her head. She was wearing a white kimono which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns.

The girl sidestepped the attack easily before slamming her huge, flaming halberd into the body of the devil. The force behind the attack blown the stray devil back along with those stood around him. The girl raised her weapon high into the air before unleashing a long wave of fire with an overhead strike. The shockwave resulted from the attack thrown back several devils who thought surrounding her would be a good idea.

Dragging her halberd – Camael behind, the girl ran on the road which had been opened by her attack earlier through the horde of Stray Devil, ignoring various injuries she received during the way. Her eyes shone brightly as she smirked at her target who she assumed to be the leader of the army.

"STA-STAY BACK!" The Devil shouted while firing spell after spell at the girl who skillfully evaded the energy bullets before jumping high into the air, her halberd ready to steal away the life of her target.

"Die." She whispered before bringing Camael down, cutting the devil into 2. All around her, the surrounding devil could only stare in shock and fear at the death of their second in commander. She, who stood amidst a sea of corpse with a sadistic smirk on her face while bathing in the blood of her enemy was Itsuka Kotori, the Rook of Sasuke Sitri.

"Pathetic! Is this all?" She said, obviously looking down on all the Stray Devils there. Here and there, blue flame appeared on various place on her body, healing all the wounds she had received, leaving behind a completely fresh Kotori when it finished.

"Monster…"

"How the hell can we beat her!"

"Ah… we are done…" Hearing various whispers around her, Kotori's excited expression turned into one of disappointment. When her King tasked her the mission to capture the front gate and fighting an entire army, she had hoped that they would have at least some formidable devils to entertain her… but guess not.

"DO NOT FALTER! KEEP YOUR DISTANCE AND USE YOUR MAGIC!" A Stray Devil shouted out loud as he himself prepared a medium size magic circle to attack Kotori. He is probably the real commander of this army as all the others immediately did as they were told. A smirk formed on Kotori's face as she pointed her halberd at him.

"Camael! Megiddo!" The halberd still remained in her hand, however, the blade had disappeared, replaced by a cannon. Kotori smirked at the Stray Devil Leader who shivered in fear when seeing the huge ball of fire inside the newly transformed cannon.

"Turn them all to ashes, Camael!" A large energy beam of fire was then unleashed upon the Stray Devil Army, devouring all who stands in its path which include the commander earlier. Immediately switching her weapon back to its halberd form after preemptive strike, Kotori blocked a water spell that was sent her way. The red hair girl gritted her teeth as she blocked spell after spell sent her way by the vengeful stray devil army, unable to continue her attack.

The situation had been reversed she guessed. While she is stronger than ALL of these Stray Devil combined, Kotori's doesn't have much fast pace long range attack. She could use Megiddo, but it would take too much time to recharge and she doubted her mana could keep regenerating her under this rain of spells for long.

The fight came to a stalemate after that as the Stray Devils kept raining spells after spells on Kotori but none could hope to break through her defense and regeneration while the Sitri Rook could only advance slowly.

But still, the cute girl maintained a confident expression on her face. After realizing that she would be in trouble when they switched to attack from afar with their magic, she had contacted Sasuke for reinforcement. Her allies were coming for her and then, the battle would be on her side again, she just needed to wait for that to happen.

As a servant of Sasuke Sitri, she had absolute faith in her King and also her allies who she had fought through many battles with.

Soon, the sound of clashing could be heard coming from the East. Two figures could be seen running toward Kotori's direction while killing off every nearby Stray Devils. One wielded a katana with such grace and effectiveness that her enemies couldn't do a single thing to stop her while the other used her Ice Make Magic to open the path and keep them from being attacked from afar.

A confident smirk appeared on Kotori's face as she realized that her few friends had come to her reinforcement. Taken by surprise by the two's arrival, some the Stray Devils stopped firing their magic at Kotori, leaving enough time for the red hair girl to advance.

Realizing that her chance had come, the Rook of Sasuke Sitri began her massacre on the Stray Devils. Kotori charged forward, ignoring numerous spells flying her way and jumped straight into the heart of the stray devil army with Camael on fire.

"Cleave! Camael!" Channeling magic into her halberd, the initiative overhead strike caused the ground to crack and fire to erupt from below, sending the stray devil army into panic and confusion. Not stopping there, Kotori began her rampage on the panicking army, killing all standing in her way with her flaming halberd.

 **"Ice Make: Rose Garden!"** A little away from the red hair Rook, Ultear Milkovich, the Bishop of Sasuke Sitri was also doing just fine. Slamming both of her hand on the ground, a wide magic circle spread out before numerous ice rose rise up, killing her enemies with its sharp, dangerous thorns.

Ultear is a pale-skin beauty with dark purple hair flowed smoothly on her back and several bangs covered her forehead. She also had a white head band and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covered her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire was open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she donned long black boots that left her upper thighs bare. She had a large X-shaped scar on her back.

Glancing left and right, Ultear took a moment to calculate her next move. The purple hair beauty raised her left hand and created a thin ice shield to block a sizable energy ball sent her way before hurling an ice spear back at her assaulter with her right hand. Slapping both hands together, Ultear increased her magic output, causing her body to glow.

" **Ice Make: Ice Dragon!"** Immediately, a large magical circle appeared beneath Ultear who smirked at the stray devil army who had unknowingly signed their death contract by stepping into the circle. The ground shook violently before a giant eastern dragon made completely from ice with shining red eyes emerge from the magical circle, impaling those inside with its sharp, spiky ice scales. The dragon soon began its rampage with Ultear on its head as it rushed through the panicked and disordered army.

Arriving with Ultear earlier, wielding a katana with white handle and wearing traditional Japanese clothing underneath a pale blue haori which has white triangle design was non-other than the only Knight of Sasuke Sitri, Okita Soujiko, daughter of the famous Okita Souji. She is a young girl with light blond hair tied behind her back with a large black bow, her fringe covers her forehead and 2 shoulder-length bangs framing her face.

Her eyes are of hazel colors but currently, they looks like cold ice as Soujiko slashed her way through the stray devil army, not batting an eyelash at all the bloodshed around her. Just like an efficient killing machines, she emotionlessly stole away the life of her enemies with each slash and each stab she made.

Soujiko tilted her head to the left to avoid an energy ball thrown her way before with a single step, she disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of her assaulter with her katana ready.

" **Sandanzuki (Three-State Thrust)."** As flash as the wind, the Sitri Knight impaled her enemy with three consecutive strikes, knowing he was dead even before his body fell down.

"You are slow... even when falling…" Nimbly, she ducked under a swing, flipping backward to gain some distance and then, throw herself into the enemy line again with eyes as cold as ice and katana already coated in blood.

She slashed, she cut, she stabbed and she thrust, every attack was made with exact precision and prediction that even if her target tried to dodge, it would still hurt them somehow. Soon, the once great army of Stray Devil of the Astaroth Clan was no more, the three Devils of Sasuke Sitri stood triumphantly, admiring their work while looking for each other's safety.

"Somehow, we managed." Soujiko said with a pleasant smile on her face while sheathing her katana after ending the life of the last alive Stray Devil. Her expression completely different from before now that her eyes had regained some light. Unlike a certain comrade of her, who always get excited when facing strong opponent or hard situation, Soujiko doesn't enjoy killing or even fighting, but when her Lord ordered her too, she has no choice but to seal away her emotions and cut down her enemies.

"They are all weak though…" Kotori said while massaging her shoulder which had gotten a bit sour from swinging Camael around too much. As always, her regeneration kept her fresh and unwounded as if the battle had never happened, but too bad, it couldn't clear her exhaustion.

"Say the one who calls for reinforcement cause she couldn't complete her task alone." Ultear said mockingly which irritated the red head Rook who glared at her.

"The hell did you say, Ice-Popsicle?" Kotori called while rolling her kimono's sleeve up and set her fists on fire. In return, Ultear created a sword of ice in her hand.

"Who are you calling that, you crazy bitch!" And with that, the daily bickering between Ultear Milkovich and Itsuka Kotori began. Soujiko didn't know if it was because of their completely opposite magic element or maybe because they were such best friend that they always fight each other… but it started, and it's normal for them.

Placing a hand on her head, Soujiko began to think about her King, her Master which was the key needed to use Telepathy magic. As a knight, she doesn't have much talent in magic but with the support of their Queen who acted as their 'server', she could freely contact anyone in Sasuke's peerage as long as she remembered how they look like.

'Master, the front gate has been subdued.' Soujiko said through the mental link.

'Good job, Soujiko. Stay there and protect our way back. We will come down there in a few minute.' Soujiko nodded before muttering a silent 'Roger'. Looking back at the red hair Rook and the purple hair beauty…

"Flat chest!"

"Boobzilla!"

…They were still at it. Soujiko let out a tired sigh before sitting down on the ground and picked a bag of Mochi out of her cloths before munching on them with a happy expression on her face.

* * *

 **-Diodora's Castle – Throne Room**

The sound of a page being flipped could be heard clearly even amidst the sound of battle. There sitting on a large hovering book was Sasuke Sitri's Queen who was reading manga while battling Diodora Astaroth and his peerage. Flipping another page, a blush came to the queen's beautiful face as she read the romantic scene in the manga while imagining herself in such situation.

"What with that woman… she doesn't even pay us a single thought and yet… many of my girls have been killed..." Diodora said in disbelief as he stared at the majestic sight of the Sitri Queen. She is a woman with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap.

Meanwhile, her attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes

Said woman was battling against his peerage but all she did was sitting on her hovering book and reading manga. But even so, Diodora and his servants couldn't touch her because surrounding the Sitri Queen was various books of various size and covers which acted as her weapon and defense. Some of them were normal novel and manga Diorora could recognized, but others he couldn't. They look old and the words written on it was so strange that he couldn't make any sense of.

"Yah!" One of his servants jumped at the Sitri Queen but before she could bring her sword down, a book slammed into her face, causing the girl to fall down with a broken nose. Several books then appeared hovering above her body which caused the girl to stare at them in confusion before her eyes widened when all the books suddenly hurled toward her at great speed. A small crater could be seen when the assault ended, leaving behind the lifeless body of the Astaroth Servant.

"…So she choose to leave so that her friends could be saved… A foolish decision since her friends will still go after her when they find out the nature of her missing." The Sitri Queen muttered as she finished reading the manga in her hand. Snapping the book closed, the horned devil stared straight into the eyes of Diodora Astaroth while leaking her oppressive power into the air, suffocating those inside the room.

" **Kneel."** The Sitri Queen ordered and immediately, all the devils inside the room kneeled down, their legs just suddenly lost the strength to support their body. Diodora gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up or even lied down to crawl away but he couldn't. He couldn't go against her order, something was stopping him to.

'How! Just how can this happen!' Diodora thought to himself as he cried. How can the difference between him and Sasuke Sitri be this big? They are of the same age right? Then how can he gather such a strong peerage? How can that guy be better than him?

He couldn't believe it. His plan had failed, all the Stray Devils he hired had been killed and now, he had no doubt that he would soon, join them in the afterlife too. Looking up at the Sitri Queen who was still sitting on her hovering book, looking at him with impassive, merciless eyes, the traitor couldn't help but chuckle dryly at his misfortune.

"Any last words, Astaroth?" The horned devil asked indifferently but received no answer from the now, despaired devil.

"Now then. **Faint."** She ordered which caused all the evil in the room to drop down, unconscious. Obviously, she couldn't kill them since the mission demanded the traitor to be captured alive for further interrogation. The last time she killed someone without permission, their mission payment had been cut in half, resulting in a month of no new books for her.

"Seilah! Ah, already finished I see." Sasuke, who had just charged into the throne room with his sword in hand said with a smile on his face as he looked at his Queen who had already resumed reading manga and only offered him a nod. The young Sitri sighed before walking to the unconscious Diodora and tied him up.

"Mission completed. Let's go home, Seilah." With that said, Sasuke carried Diodora on his shoulder and jumped out of the castle while his Queen decided to be more elegance and fly down instead. They would meet up with the rest of their team at the front gate and then, they would all come home with a single teleportation.

* * *

 **I'm still a new author so please be gentle, still, I accept constructive criticism and your thoughts about this story.**

 **Sasuke's current peerage:**

 **-Queen: Seilah from Fairy Tail**

 **-Mutated Bishop: Ultear Milkovich from Fairy Tail (Post Time-Skip)**

 **-Knight x2: Okita Soujiko (Okita Souji from Fate/Grand Order)**

 **-Rook x2: Itsuka Kotori from Date a Live**

 **Notes: Have not decided Sasuke's Pawn. Open to suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: Sasuke has EMS because too much people demand it and I see that it wouldn't affect the story much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **The Reincarnated Shinobi - Sasuke Sitri**

 **Chapter 2 - Marriage Problems**

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The two shinobi let out a fierce battle cry before charging at each other, their singnature technique in hand. Sasuke with a Chidori and Naruto with a Rasengan. Soon, the two orb of energy clashed with each other and exploded into a huge dome of chakra, engulfing everything around it.

What left behind that clash of energy was the lifeless body of the last Uchiha and a bloody Naruto, both still retain their consciousness but couldn't move even a single finger. Weakly, the black hair teen opened his eyes to look at the gray, rainy sky above. It look like the sky was crying for them.

"You really are stubborn, Naruto…" Sasuke said weakly, it took the last bit of energy he had in his body to just mutter those words. He knew he didn't have much time left, the previous Rasengan had hit him directly in the chest after nullifying his Chidori…

…So in the end, he couldn't surpass his best friend…

"…and strong too." The blond smiled sadly at his best friend, tears could be seen rolling out of his swollen eyes as he cried for Sasuke, knowing that the black hair teen wouldn't last long.

"You make me strong, Sasuke. You really do…" The blond muttered, causing a bloody smile to appear on the last Uchiha's smile.

"Thanks…" With that said, the two shinobi laid there in silence, enjoying each other's last moments under the rainy, crying sky. Their memories of the old, good times flashed before their eyes.

"…Naruto, why do you fight?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden before coughing out some blood. The last Uchiha felt his eyelids grown heavy but still doing his best to stay conscious… at least, until he got his answer. He want to know the real secret behind Naruto's unbelievable strength, he wants to know why the blond keep fighting even if the odds are against him.

From their first encounter with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and then, to their confrontation at the Valley of The End, their fight two years after that, Akatsuki The Shinobi War, fighting Juubi, Obito in his Jinchuriki form, a newly revived Madara and finally, sealing Kaguya. Somehow, the blond always find a way to turn the situation around and finally, emerge victorious after a hard battle.

To be honest, Sasuke was jealous of his friend's strength and because of that, he wants to know.

"…I fight to protect my friends, my precious peoples, Sasuke…" The blond said with a smile on his face as he remembered the man who had taught him his way of life, Haku. Hearing the answer, a peaceful smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he finally closed his eyes, his breathing slowed down until finally it stopped…

The Last Uchiha had passed away after the Fourth Shinobi World War. With his death, the Mugen Tsukuyomi was released and Kyuubi and his siblings were also freed from their prison. An era of peace and harmony came to the Elemental Nation after that…

'Wish I could be like you, Naruto…' Was Sasuke's last thought as he ascended to heaven. If there was something like the afterlife, then he would like to live like his best friend. He wouldn't waste his life for revenge anymore, he wouldn't throw away all the people who had come to care for him anymore….

…Instead, he would fight to protect and live for the sake of his family.

* * *

 **-Sitri's Mansion**

Sasuke Sitri woke up after a good night sleep and sat up on his bed. The white sheet he had on his body fell down, revealing his pale, lean muscular body. Looking at his left, the black hair teen could see his beautiful Queen, already wide awake, sitting on a chair next to his bed, reading manga.

"Serafall-sama summoned you to her office earlier, Sasuke-sama." Seilah said with an impassive face while flipping to next page of her manga. Sasuke nodded before jumping out of his bed, revealing that unlike most devil, he at least, still wears his pants in bed. Looking out the window, Sasuke could see his Rook and Bishop fighting each other in the garden while his Knight was just eating some sweets on the sideline.

Letting out a sigh, the young Sitri walked out of the room to do his daily morning routine. Aside from the meeting he had with his sister, he also needed to escort Diodora Astaroth to his brother, Ajuka and collect his payment. Last night had been so tiresome that the teen immediately went to sleep after returning home.

Putting on his black jean and white T-shirt, Sasuke also wears an opened black hoodie. After fixing his hair a little, the young Sitri walked through the hallway of his family mansion, nodding to the maids and butlers as he walked past them, showing some kind of gratitude and respect.

His days living in the Sitri Mansion honestly reminded Sasuke of his earlier years back in Konoha, when the Uchiha Clan was still prospered. Coincidentally, like the Uchiha Clan was one of Konoha's founder, the Sitri Clan is also the home of one of the Maou who rules over the Underworld.

Soon enough, Sasuke found himself standing in front of his sister's temporary office which wasn't temporary at all. His sister, formerly known as Serafall Sitri is the current Maou Leviathan of the Underworld. Her official office is stationed in the capital Lilith but somehow, his childish sister had pulled some strings so that she could work at home instead and ever since her temporary office was added to the mansion, she hadn't go back to her official ones there.

Sasuke knocked the door several times and sweatdropped when he heard the sound of something crashed behind the door. Soon enough, the door was opened by a young teenage girl with short stature, pretty big breasts long black hair tied into twintail and shining purple eyes. For some reason, she was also, wearing a magical girl costume.

"Sasuke-chan! Come in, I was waiting for you, ya know." The girl said childishly which caused Sasuke to sigh. He couldn't even remember how many times he had told her to stop adding '-chan' to his name. Honestly, it's embarrassing!

Walking into the strangely tidy and clean office, Sasuke sat down comfortably on a chair facing his sister who sat behind her desk. Serafall's face turned serious as she stared at her little brother who in turned remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Please don't just stare at me and say something already, Big Sis!" Sasuke said with one of his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. The Sitri heir, for all of his power and past live experience, couldn't help but felt nervous and embarrassment under the piercing gaze combined with curiosity, confusion and cuteness of his sister.

Serafall laughed heartily at her brother's reaction before grinning at him innocently. Teasing her siblings is always a good way to make her day great! Especially after doing a mountain of paperwork. Sasuke may pretend to be mature and cold on the outside but is actually really shy. The young man couldn't hold a proper conversation with a female and couldn't even look into their eyes for a full minute.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan. How old are you again?" The Maou asked innocently causing a tick mark to appear on Sasuke's head as he held up a fist in anger.

"What kind of sister that can't even remember her brother's age are you? I'm 18 and we just held a birthday party last month!" Sasuke shouted out in righteous fury but with no ill intent in his voice as he stared at his laughing sister who ignored most of what he just said. Picking out a paper from her desk drawer, Serafall skimmed through the details a bit before handing it to Sasuke.

"What is this paper? A letter? From Gremory?" Sasuke asked out loud before reading the details in silent. A sigh escaped his lips as he held his head from the upcoming headache he knew would coming soon. Looking at his sister, Sasuke could see the concerning look on her face which made him smile a little.

"You know, Sasuke-chan. The Gremory has been very anxious about your marriage with Rias-chan. It states that you two would marry after reaching 18 but the fact that you keep avoiding the marriage make them want to rush it." Serafall said, worry for her brother who sighed at the information. The Gremory had proposed that they should marry their latest son and daughter to strengthen the bond between the two families and at that time, which was 10 years ago, they had agreed.

However, Sasuke wasn't very enthusiasm about marrying the beautiful red head and the same could be said about Rias Gremory too. They are friends, yes, but they know too little about each other to feel comfortable about the marriage. The young Sitri had been rather evasively whenever that subject come up.

But with the letter in his hand, Sasuke guessed he couldn't avoid it anymore. Inside the letter was the words of Lord Gremory who suggested that he should come over to his daughter's base of operation in the human world to know more about her and informed her that they would marry 1 month later.

The Underworld's Strongest Queen would also accompany him to make sure the meeting between him and Rias went smoothly… in other words, that Grayfia woman would come after him to make sure that he would go to the meeting and didn't go anywhere else until he and Rias came to a conclusion.

"Troublesome…" Sasuke said while running a hand through his hair, sounding like Shikamaru all of a sudden. A sigh escaped Serafall's lips as she looked at her brother tiredly.

"Sasuke-chan, why are you avoiding this marriage though? Rias-chan is a very beautiful girl you know? I think she can rival your Bishop or even your Queen in term of beauty and cuteness alone." Serafall asked, leaning on her left hand while spinning a pen with her right hand, a curious look on her face. Sasuke blinked before leaning back into his chair and looked at blank space, thinking about his answer.

It's true that Rias Gremory is drop dead gorgeous, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to marry her. But the problem is they don't know each other that much and Sasuke was sure that the girl doesn't have a very good impression about him. The first and also last time they met each other was about 3 years ago when the two family had a dinner together. He had met Rias back then and his impression about her had been her scowling at him…

…Must be for stealing away her freedom…

He only knew Rias through his little sister, Sona Sitri and vice versa. But still, it was only through words and rumors, Sasuke couldn't really say that he know the girl. If they don't even know each other, how can this marriage last long? It would crumble down and created some bad blood between the two families.

"…I don't known. Cause I don't want to marry yet, I guess." Hiding the real reason for himself, Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room, hands in pockets, leaving Serafall alone with her paperwork.

* * *

 **-Ajuka's Suspicious Laboratory**

"Thank you for bringing Diodora here, Sasuke-kun. You really did a good job capturing him and crippled Khaos Brigade's influence in the Underworld." A slicked back green hair young man said with a strained smile on his face as he dragged the bound Diodora to a random room. Obviously the current Beelzebub would be sadden since the traitor was none other than his own little brother.

"No problem." Sasuke replied nonchalantly as he followed Ajuka through his suspicious looking laboratory. The place really chill him out since it reminded him of the various lab he had visited during his time with Orochimaru.

"Even if you said so, you had done a great job, Sasuke-kun. Khao Brigade is still growing uncontrollably and yet, we don't know anything about them, not even their leader or their true motives behind gathering such a huge power. Hopefully, we can get some good leads from Diodora." Ajuka said calmly, trying to keep up with his character as a Maou which made Sasuke sighed while shaking his head. He wondered if that was what his brother, Itachi felt like when he found out that his family had turned against Konoha.

Saddened but still maintain a straight face as he completed his duty as an ANBU.

"If you want to thank me so much, just give me my money already." The young Sitri said, earning a hearty laugh from Ajuka who summoned a bag of money from out of nowhere and thrown it at the black hair teen.

"I'm little curious, Sasuke-kun. Why are you in need of so much money? You can live in the Sitri's Mansion comfortably right?" The Maou asked before opening the door leading to the outside world which caused the Sitri heir to sigh happily at seeing the entrance again. The last time he came into this damn lab, he had been trapped for 2 hours straight in a maze, suffering from various traps. When he presented his embarrassing sight to Ajuka, the Maou had laughed at him before saying that he would lead him out after the conversation.

"I just want to live on my own…" Sasuke said which earned him a nod of respect from the current Beelzebub before making his way to the exit… only to fall into a pitfall which seemingly appeared out of nowhere…

"GODDAMN IT! I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE!" The sentence made the green hair Maou sweatdrop while thinking whether his place was really that bad.

* * *

 **-Kuoh Academy – Occult Research Clubroom**

Several days after Sasuke's meeting with his sister, finally, the day had come for him to come to the human world, where Rias Gremory was currently studying. It would be the first time in 3 years he met the girl again. Part of Sasuke felt a little troublesome while the others of him felt himself actually looking forward to meeting her again.

And so, Sasuke, Ultear and Soujiko found themselves sitting on a coach in the Occult Research Clubroom, facing Rias Gremory and her peerage. Sasuke was currently looking outside the window, Ultear was just sitting silently next to him while Soujiko was munching on some sweets.

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" Rias Gremory asked. She is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure that wouldn't lose to Ultear's. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge sticking out from the top like Kotori. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"I don't know."

"Seem legit." Sasuke answered flatly which earned him a sarcastic reply from the red head. Sensing the unwillingness to talk from both youths, a beautiful woman wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory step forth.

"Rias-sama, your father has suggested that Sasuke-sama should come to the human world to meet you so that you two could know each other better before the marriage." She is Grayfia Lucifuge, a maid of the Gremory house and the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer. A young woman in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

"I see…" Rias answered and take a sip from the tea prepared by her Queen, Akeno, a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Wait… Marriage? What is going on?" A brown hair teenage boy, with two short locks of hair behind his head and light brown eyes said, confused by the strange conversation. That question was later, answered by Grayfia Lucifuge who took it upon herself as she saw it was her duty to do so.

"What are we going to do now?" Rias asked again but the question didn't seem to affect Sasuke much as the young Sitri was now playing with his smartphone.

"I don't know."

"Can you give me a more detailed answer?" Rias demanded with an annoyed expression on her face which finally seemed to make the young Sitri put out his phone. Sasuke sighed before running a hand through his hairs.

"Your father want to marry you to me and my family accept. If we accept, then we would marry 1 month later." Sasuke explained the current situation to Rias whose eye widened since she didn't know that her marriage had been hastened. Previously, it stated that she would marry Sasuke when both of them reached 18. The Sitri is already 18 but for Rias, she is only 17, so it should be next year, but all of a sudden, she was now forced to marry him one month from now.

"…I see…" Rias let out a depressed sigh, accepting the news and the situation she was in. At least, Sasuke Sitri isn't some bad, evil, villain guy and she knew she could count on him. Born as a daughter of a Pure Blood Devil, Rias had known from a young age that she wouldn't be able to live like a normal girl. That's why she escaped to the human world where she could live like a normal human until she marry Sasuke… but it seemed that she needed to end that normal life sooner than she expected to do her duty as the Rias Gremory.

"What do you think about it? If you want, both of us can tell our sibling to cancel the contract. I don't think with the power of two Maou and the objection of both parties, this marriage can still be forced." Sasuke said all of a sudden, surprising all the devils in the room minus Soujiko and Ultear who had taken a book out of nowhere and started reading.

"Sasuke-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Grayfia asked, an emotionless mask on her face as she stared at the young Sitri heir. Not that she wasn't happy about finding out a way to break the marriage but it was just strange that Sasuke would just cancel the contract for nothing. He gained nothing from breaking the contract while he could have a beauty for himself and some influence on the Gremory if he marry Rias.

Grayfia couldn't help but felt suspicious about the whole deal.

"I meant what I said. If Rias doesn't want to marry me, then we can just cancel this engagement together… This is some good tea, thanks." Sasuke said, thanking Akeno for making such good tea to which the girl nodded in return. Rias's eyes widened at that, her fiancé was offering her a chance, a way to escape her marriage with him even though he gained nothing from it.

Should she take it and live a normal live like a normal girl until she finds her true love? However, it was a possibility that her father could just set her up with someone behind her back again, and that man could even be worse than Sasuke Sitri. Thinking about the young Sitri heir, Rias blushed at his handsome face and lean muscular body that could be seen hidden under his cloths.

Furthermore, Sasuke is also a man who has begun living on his own from a young age, along with his peerage. From what she had learnt about him from Sona, Sasuke doesn't go to academy to study like most devil, the young man chooses to accept contract and mission at a young age, earning himself money and a bit of reputation on the way. He is a good man, Rias must admit.

In fact, Rias doesn't mind marrying the young Sitri, but the way he suggested her a way to cancel the marriage really made her wonder if he wanted to marry her.

Before the red head could voice her question, a blinding orange light lit the room up, a large magical circle bearing the symbol of a phoenix appeared on the ground. Sasuke glanced at the flaming magical circle cautiously while leaning back on his coach, his Bishop, Ultear summoned a basketball size orb which levitated around her and his Knight, Soujiko had also stopped eating her sweets.

"Phenex?" Rias exclaimed cautiously when seeing the magical circle. There, emerging from the flaming teleportation spell was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

"It has been a long time since I last set foot to the human world. I have come for you, my lovely Rias." The newly arrive Phenex devil said after his dramatic entrance.

"What the hell are you doing here, Riser?" Sasuke said, annoyed by the sudden arrival of the man he hated the most in The Underworld. Said man snarled at Sasuke before bursting into flames of anger which made the temperature in the room raised. Receiving a nod from her King, Ultear released a portion of her magic into air, causing the temperature to drop down to a comfortable level, countering the angry flame of Riser Phenex.

"You! The most idiot man in the world! How can you deny such a beauty as my lovely Rias? But it's fine. I will replace you in that marriage! I will marry Rias Gremory." Riser said confidently before snapping his finger, another large magical circle appeared on the ground and emerge from it was 15 different girls in various clothing.

"I challenge you to a Rating Game, Sasuke Sitri. If I win, I will replace you and marry Rias." Sasuke sighed tiredly at that. Because Rias Gremory is a real beauty, she has unfortunately and intentionally attracted Riser Phenex, an arrogance, selfish and hentai devil. The reason Sasuke hated him was also because of Rias. Somehow, the information about his marriage with Rias had gotten to the blond devil making him frustrated that he wasn't the one chosen to marry her.

Because of that, he had consecutively come to the Sitri's Mansion to negotiate with either him or his parents so that he could gain the right to marry Rias. Sasuke didn't really care at first and had thought that it would be better to hand Rias to someone who truly loved her, but after finding out Riser's true nature, the young Sitri had been stubbornly refusing him. The guy reminded him of his evil, younger self which he hated a lot now that he think about it.

"I refuse." Sasuke said indifferently causing Riser to grit his teeth in anger… until he noticed another beauty that could rival or even outlast Rias, Ultear and leered at her. The Phenex chuckled before walking to the couch Sasuke and his peerage was sitting on, gaining their attention.

"Oy, Sitri. Forget about Rias. I want to propose a good trade to you…" Riser began before walking around the couch to approach Ultear, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the young Sitri heir.

"Stop it, Riser. Before I make you." The temperature in the room suddenly dropped down to a dangerous level as Sasuke leveled a glare at the tall blond who stopped his advance and smirked.

"At least, hear me out, Sitri. I want your Bishop, I offer you my eight pawns and Ravel to have her. You don't have any pawns yet, right?" Hearing the offer, all the devils in the room widened their eyes in shock especially Riser's eight pawns, Ravel and Rias's peerage. An expression of disgust could be seen on the red head's face as she looked at Riser, who saw his peerage as tools and object in anger.

Rias glanced at Sasuke, whose eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his hair and the beautiful woman next to him. She could see that the woman was just trying to keep her calm and collected demeanor, her hands were tightly griping the coach. Being the subject of such an overwhelming trade, Rias could understand why the woman was feeling nervous.

1 piece for 9 piece was no laughing matter, it was easily, the most overwhelming trade Rias had ever known in her short life. However, this was also a good chance for her to see Sasuke's true nature. Whether he really treasures his peerage or not, depended on his answer.

Sasuke placed a hand on Ultear's shoulder, embracing her while glaring at Riser with his charcoal eyes now turned red. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly as if wanting to drill a hole through the head of Riser Phenex. Somehow, Sasuke had retained his precious eyes even after reincarnating into this world. Even though its ability had been slightly altered due to the nature of this world and his current condition, having them back was always a good thing. Strangely, no one had made a comment about it however and when he went all out and activated it into Serafall's office, she had asked what magic he used to make his eyes super beautiful like that...

...Back to business.

"Ultear is mine and mine alone. I won't trade her for anything." The Sitri heir said firmly making Ultear blush and Riser to snarl in anger. The Phenex heir burst into flames as he once again, pointed at Sasuke who stood up from his coach and faced the flaming blond with a serious expression mixed with a bit of anger on his face.

"Let me guess. You want a Rating Game, right? And you want Ultear as your prize, right?" Sasuke asked calmly while walking towards the angry blond who smirked, seeing that his chance to obtain two unrivaled beauties had come.

"Not enough, Sitri. If I win, I want Rias's hand in marriage AND your Bishop." Riser exclaimed which caused Rias's eyes to widen when she was suddenly dragged into their conversation again.

Sasuke stopped right in front of Riser Phenex, his impassive expression and cold eyes sent chill down the blond's spine.

"I will take your little sister after this Rating Game." Sasuke said while glancing at the blond girl in question, Ravel Phenex. While the young Sitri doesn't have a good relationship with Riser, he however, is on friendly-term with his little sister and the Phenex Clan in a whole. He had wanted Ravel Phenex, a great tactician and a healer in his peerage since long but couldn't because of his bad relationship with Riser.

Now that the Rating Game was proposed to him, Sasuke would take this chance to get the young Phenex as his last Bishop and show Riser just how bad a mistake it was for claiming to take away one of his family member… even though it made him feel guilty since he basically put his other Bishop, Ultear and fiancée, Rias at stake.

…Well, he would kick Riser's ass hard enough to even that out.

"Deal! 1 week later, at my estate. The match will be broadcasted to the entire underworld." With that said, the Phenex heir smirked and faded away with his signature flaming teleportation, leaving behind his little sister who smiled at Sasuke before performing a curtsy to him and disappeared in a whirl of fire. Turning around at his little audience, Sasuke was immediately attacked by Rias who launched an orb made from her Power of Destruction at him which the black hair teen easily sidestepped.

"What the hell are you thinking, dragging me into this mess?" Rias shouted out as she gritted her teeth in frustration while glaring at Sasuke with all the hate she currently has.

"You are my fiancé but that doesn't give you the right to put me at stake for your own amusement. And what do you see your Bishop as? I was wrong about you, Sasuke Sitri." Rias said disappointedly causing Sasuke to sigh. He knew he was at fault but he didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"Don't worry, I will win." The black hair teen said but it only made matters worse if another ball of destruction aimed at his face was any indication.

"You will win? How can I believe in your confidence? For all I know, Riser has a full peerage of 15 members while you only has 4 members in your peerage. Riser also has more experience than you and he has an almost winning streak with his only lose match was because he was bribed to. You? What about you? Inexperience!" Rias shouted out in anger while the black hair Sitri could only stand there and take it all in. The red head's anger was understandable though. Riser was the worst, obviously she was worry that he would lose and she would end up marrying the Phenex bastard.

"Believe in me or not, it's your choice. But I will win." Sasuke said impassively as he walked pass Rias and tapped Soujiko and Ultear on the shoulder, signaling them that it's time to go home. As a large magical circle bearing the symbol of the Sitri Clan appeared on the ground, Rias turned around and called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Sitri! I, Rias Gremory challenge you to a Rating Game!" Rias exclaimed causing the black hair teen to sigh tiredly in defeat. What with all those peoples wanting to fight him all of a sudden?

"3 days later, I will come to you." Sasuke said before disappearing along with his Knight and Bishop, leaving behind the Gremory peerage to train themselves and Grayfia who would soon depart to inform her lord about the current situation.

* * *

 **Thanks for your support. Feel free to review, also accept constructive criticism and random thought.**

 **Character Card:**

 **Name: Sasuke Sitri**

 **Age: 18**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Affiliation: Sitri Clan (Heir)**

 **-Sasuke Family**

 **-72 Pillars**

 **Weapon: Normal Chokuto**

 **Powers: Water Magic 7/10**

 **-Thunder Magic 10/10**

 **-Fire Magic 8/10**

 **-Ethereal Construction (Special)**

 **-Close Quarter Combat Specialist 9/10**

 **-Medium Range Combat 6/10**

 **Rank: High-Class Devil**

 **-King**

 **Like: Power, Mission, Fighting, His Family**

 **Hate: Riser Phenex, Annoyance, Power Hunger, etc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: Sasuke will have EMS but slightly nerfed, details will be explained during or after Riser's Rating Game.**

 **A late update but I hope you guys will enjoy this. There might be some grammar error since I haven't install Microsoft Office yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **The Reincarnated Shinobi - Sasuke Sitri**

 **Chapter 3 - Before The Fight**

* * *

Appearing in his garden along with his Knight and Bishop, Sasuke looked around to find his Queen and Rook but the sight of Ultear's saddened face stopped him from doing so.

"I will go find the others." Realizing that the two might need some private time together, Soujiko quickly thought up an excuse and walked away. Scratching his head at the awkward silence between him and Ultear, Sasuke gulped before doing the only thing he could think up in this kind of situation.

Once again, for all his almighty power and past live experience, Sasuke didn't have much experience with the opposite gender. And so, the only thing he could do was embracing the Bishop in his arms, placing her head in the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?!" Ultear exclaimed in surprise, not expecting the bold action coming from her King. During her short time in his peerage, Ultear had never seen him being intimate with other woman, even in his peerage. The young Sitri always kept his distance and rarely invaded other's secret. She had thought that he wasn't interested in her and others, but now that she spotted the embarrassing blush on his face, Ultear realized that the reason Sasuke kept his distance was because he didn't know how to get close to them.

Now that Ultear thinks about it, her King is still young and inexperienced. Obviously, he would have a hard time with other woman. A smile made its way to Ultear's face as she enjoyed the warmth her King provided while thinking about all the things Sasuke had done for her.

* * *

She had first met him in the cold ground of Russia several months ago where she was being chased by the very group that raised her up. She is Ultear Milkovich, one of the many victims of those fake sacred gear experiments done by Grimoire Heart. She still remembered that day clearly when she witness the death of her mother who tried to save her from those heartless bastards.

Using her Fake Sacred Gear power, Ultear had managed to escape from Grimoire Heart but with limited supply and almost no experience in surviving the hard environment of Russia, she was soon pushed to her limit. That was when her wish to survive, to live on coupled with the mysterious piece of paper her mother gave her had managed to summon Sasuke.

"…What do you want, woman?" Ultear heard the young man before her said clearly even amidst the cold, raging wind of Russia. She looked up to find a pair of charcoal eyes staring down at her, his expression unreadable.

"L…Live…" Ultear muttered weakly but that was enough for the black hair teen to crouch down and grabbed her hand in his. She could feel his power running into her dying body, warming her up and gave her enough energy to continue the conversation.

"Live… That is quite a simple wish and I can grant you that…." Hearing that, the purple hair girl couldn't help but smiled hopefully at the idea of escaping Russia alive became real.

"…However! Can you live on as a Devil? Can you live on as my Servant? Casting away your freedom and humanity to continue living! Can you do that? If not, then I'm afraid I can't help you." Sasuke said slowly and calmly but each word carry enough power to resonate strongly within Ultear, making her wonder if she really want to live on. Becoming a Devil? His Servant?

Ultear wondered if she really wanted to accept the deal. She had just escaped from Grimoire Heart, she didn't want to become someone else's dog again anytime soon. But remembering the bloody smile, her final wish and the death of her mother, Ultear found herself unable to just throw this chance away.

The young Sitri silently waited for her, his warm hand held her tightly, his patient presence gave her enough courage to decide which path she should take next. And so, with a determined nod, Ultear accepted the deal even with a bit of uncertainty in her heart, and become the Mutated Bishop of Sasuke Sitri.

* * *

That small part of uncertainty slowly vanished as time passed by and she found herself become a member of Sasuke's little family which is his peerage. Seilah sure is a silent girl but she is also very caring and generous, always lending her new books and teaching her how to improve her Ice Make Magic.

Kotori is a bit rebellious and wild but is also fun to hang out with. The girl also has other side in her which, strangely, can only come out when she wears a white ribbon. Ultear seriously found herself enjoy her daily bickering with the red head Rook.

Soujiko is more peaceful than Kotori but when things come to sweets and swordsmanship, the girl can be a bit out of character. Having some tea and small talk with the young Japanese girl is always a good way to past time.

And there are also her King, the man who has saved her from certain death by turning her into a devil. Even though he had said that she would become his servant, but in truth, he had given her a loving family which she wholeheartedly loves and treasures. She couldn't repay him enough for what he had done for her… even if he decided to trade her away for a lot more members in his peerage.

When Riser Phenex proposed that trade, Ultear had convinced herself that she wouldn't hate Sasuke for trading her away for that much peerage member but still, some part in her hoped that it wouldn't happen. She feared that her family would be taken away, she feared that she wouldn't be able to meet Sasuke again. That's when he said that she was his and his alone, Ultear had never been happier.

In the end, she was still put at stake however… along with Rias Gremory…

"Don't worry, we won't lose, and you aren't going to serve that bastard Phenex." Sasuke said reassuringly as he pat Ultear's back, trying his best to comfort the purple hair beauty, ignoring the blush on his face. It's the first time he hugs someone of the opposite gender… but that aside, the feeling of Ultear's big breasts pressing against him is comfortable… and strange too. It made him want to hug her tighter, keep her close to him…

Nodding into the crook between Sasuke's shoulder and neck with a small blush and a soft smile on her face, Ultear sneakily gave her King a soft kiss on the cheek which made the young Sitri's face turn into a tomato. The King and Bishop duo stayed like that for several minutes until they were abruptly disrupted by a very dismayed Kotori and a not-so-angry-or-jealous-Seilah.

* * *

"A Rating Game, eh?" Kotori muttered evilly as the thought of fighting and defeating strong opponent made her looking forward to the upcoming battle. Her blazing red eyes shone brightly as she chomped onto her lollipop. Her current attire looked strangely like a school uniform with short, red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out, white shirt, black tie with red sidelines and a pair of long, black boots that reach to half her thigh. What made her look different was the red coat that she wears over her uniform like a cape which, according to Kotori, made her look cooler and more commander-like.

"Our Rating Game against Rias Gremory three days later will be our first, and 4 days after that, we would take on Riser Phenex and his peerage…" Seilah said, not reading her manga once in a while which meant she was taking things seriously.

"Right. Our Rating Game against Rias Gremory is merely a test though. She wants to see our power, nothing is at stake. But our battle against Riser is another matter, we must win under any situation. That bastard had underestimated us and dared to show his ill intentions towards our family. " Sasuke said, addressing his entire peerage who was all siting before him. Looking at Ultear, the purple hair Bishop was now smiling confidently instead of her previously nervous expression which made the young Sitri smiled in return.

"Wait? Test? And here I thought after doing so much mission, and slaying tons of Stray Devil, we had become famous. Does they not aware of who we are?" Kotori asked, clearly confused by the sole purpose of the Rating game against the Gremory girl she hadn't met yet. Was she stronger than her King and she wanted to test him? Or was she just an ignorant girl that didn't know who she was going against?

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kotori, but on 'official paper', you all are just low-class devil and I'm also just an ordinary High-class Devil. We have no big achievements or accomplishment and thus, no fame." Sasuke said with his eyes closed as he remembered telling that piece of information to his peerage once in the past, when he first accepted mission from the Four Satans. Sitting next to Kotori, Seilah nodded understandingly as she remembered the meeting between Sasuke her and the Four Satans.

"What we have been doing were missions tasked to us directly by the Four Satans, aside from them and us, only a small number of peoples actually know about it. On official papars, we aren't different than others." The beautiful Queen said calmly which earned her a thankful nod from Sasuke and an astounding look from Kotori. The red hair Rook grinned cheekily at the piece of information, giving her an almost evil look as her blazing red eyes burned brightly like dancing embers.

"I see, so we are like a special, secret unit right? Interesting…"

"You can say so, Kotori-san. But it's not good as you think though. Working in secret mean peoples won't know about you, our chance of promotion into higher class devil is low." Soujiko said with a serious face.

"Eh? Really? That's suck now…" Kotori exclaimed, her earlier eagerness faded away just like that, a cute pout on her face.

"Don't worry about it. When Khaos Brigade is brought to light or destroyed, our deeds would also be recognized. You girls won't be forever-low-class, believe me." Sasuke said calmly with his eyes closed. At first, the young men didn't want to accept the deal since he wanted to quickly rise up and become an Ultimate Class, then a Satan but since the problem of Khaos Brigade could cause the current fragile peace between the three factions to break down, Sasuke had no other choice.

Beside, the reward was very generous too. Very, very generous.

"Now, we will continue our daily routine until further notice. Dismiss." Sasuke said after returning from his stray thought about the reward he was going to get, a gentle smile on his face. However, for some reason, his peerage was still sitting before him like they were waiting for something. Looking at his Queen questioningly who was looking at him with a piercing, expectant and curious gaze, the young Sitri tilted his head to a side.

"What?"

"Are you going to marry Rias Gremory, Sasuke-sama?" Seilah blinked before asking in an impassive tone which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow at that question while his other peerage members were all looking intently at him, paying the young Sitri their utmost attention. Placing a hand on his chin, Sasuke gave it some thought while looking down.

"Guess not. I will convince her to postpone this marriage until we developed feelings toward each other. A marriage without love is meaningless." Sasuke said after giving it some serious thought. Seemingly satisfied by the answer, Seilah and the others let out a deep breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"What was that for?" The young Sitri asked but was ignored by his peerage who all stood up and scattered around the Sitri Mansion to do their own things, leaving behind a confused King who decided to just forget it and minds his own things too.

* * *

 **-Occult Research Clubroom**

Finally the day for his first Rating Game against Rias Gremory had come and Sasuke couldn't stop a grin from coming to his face. The black hair Sitri along with his peerage teleported into the Occult Research Clubroom where no doubt Rias Gremory was waiting for them.

The magical circle faded away, leaving behind 5 peoples, 1 young man and 4 beautiful young woman in the dimly lit room. Sasuke looked around the room and what greet him was the sight of his entire family conversing with Rias's family. A confused expression made its way to the teen's face as he walked up to them with his peerage followed closely behind.

"I thought this is a secret Rating Game." Sasuke voiced out his question as he looked at Rias Gremory. The red head heiress let out a sigh before pointing toward a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

"Your little sister invite them…" Rias said tiredly which caused the Sitri heir to adopt an annoyed expression as he didn't know that his Rating Game with Rias would be watched by both families.

"Sona?" Sasuke called out, catching the girl's attention.

"Long time no see, Nii-san." Sona said, smiling lovingly at her older brother who she rarely met ever since coming to the human world.

"You too, Sona—" Sasuke said casually and walked up to his little sister before all of a sudden, Serafall ran out of Sona'a back and glomped him.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-chan!" Serafall said cheerfully while hugging her little brother tightly. A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head as he held Serafall's defenseless waist with both hands and threw her away.

"LONG TIME MY ASS! WE JUST HAD BREAKFAST TOGETHER THIS MORNING!" The young man shouted out in righteous anger at his big sister who levitated in the air with her wings.

"…" On the sideline, Rias could only look on in amazement at how easily Serafall made Sasuke open himself and how close their siblings is. It's not that she was jealous or anything since she also has a loving brother who had also come to watch her fight against Sasuke Sitri.

"The three of them look great together, don't you think?" Ultear said, walking up to Rias who glanced at her cautiously. The Bishop smiled softly at the red head and put her hands up, signaling that she wouldn't do anything.

"…You are right. Sasuke-kun look like a completely different person, and this is the first time I see Sona laughing." Rias said in amazement when she saw both Sona and Serafall clinging to Sasuke while said teen was blushing tomato red and vibrating uncontrollably. The scene made Ultear let out a cute chuckle which made Rias wonder if the woman still remembered the situation she was in.

"You realize that you would have to leave them if Sasuke lose his battle against Riser, right?" Rias asked calmly. Hearing the question that could be considered rather sensitive, Ultear just smiled confidently which surprised the red head heiress.

"I'm not going anywhere because we will win." Ultear answered to which Rias just smiled. However, confidence isn't the only thing they need to win against Riser and today, she would see for herself if Sasuke really have enough power to back up his words.

"Ria-tan, are you ready?" Rias turned around to see her older brother who was looking at her with warm eyes filled with affection and concern. He is Sirzechs Lucifer, a handsome and young a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias.

"Sasuke-kun isn't some ordinary devil. But, keep your confident and do your best out there, Rias." Sirzechs said and pat Rias on the head, making the young girl blush at the suddenly normal and affectionate action of her brother. The young girl thanked the Maou for his concern before turning to address her peerage and get them ready for the upcoming battle.

A quick glance at Sasuke told her that the Sitri heir was also getting ready, but his peerage seemed rather relax even if it was their first time fighting in a Rating Game.

"I'm sure that all of you has already figured it out, but this Rating Game is only a trial for both us and Sasuke-kun's peerage. No need to push yourself too hard, just do your best out there. Understand?" Rias said to her peerage who all nodded in return.

"FOR BUCHOU!" Issei, her pawn, shouted out suddenly, the fire of determination and enthusiasm could be seen surrounding his body which made Rias smile at his dedication to her. Glancing at Sasuke's group again, she could see the five has already completed their preparation if the transportation circle under their feet was any indication.

Nodding to Grayfia, Rias signaled the maid to also transport her and her peerage to the designated battlefield.

* * *

 **-Designed Battlefield**

"I, Grayfia Lucifuge will be the proctor of the Rating Game between Rias Gremory-sama and Sasuke Sitri-sama. This is a friendly match between the two families, nothing is at stake. This match will be a traditional Rating Game with the battlefield being a replica of the border between the Sitri Clan and the Gremory Clan. Rias Gremory-sama's base will be a small castle in the Gremory Land and Sasuke Sitri's base will be a small castle in the Sitri Land." Grayfia said through a micro, her voice vibrated through the designated dimension bearing the exact resemblance to the real border between the Gremory Clan and the Sitri Clan.

Currently, Sasuke Sitri and his peerage was standing outside his base, facing each other to converse about the current situation. Kotori had changed into her majestic battle outfit with Camael in her hand while the others still retain their normal outfit. Summoning a basketball size crystal orb into her hand, Ultear present it to her family.

"Seems like Rias-san has decided to play defensively, none of her peerage member was stationed near our territory. They want us to attack." Ultear said, looking into the crystal orb she was holding which was showing the image of Rias ordering her peerage around, setting up traps and preparing her defense.

"What are we waiting for then? Time to play as the invaders." Kotori said excitedly as she grinned, her blazing red eyes shone brightly just like they were on fire.

"We will play as the invader, but with a detail plan, Kotori." Sasuke said causing the girl to pout cutely but still obeyed nonetheless. Looking his Queen who was intently staring at the crystal orb, the young Sitri patiently waited for her to voice out her thought.

Seilah, just like her appearance and hobby suggested, is a literature and silent type girl. She specialized in attacking from afar with her wide range and destructive magic. Furthermore, through reading various history books and records, the girl possesses vast knowledge and the ability to form a plans and strategy corresponding to the situation.

"Rias has decided to play defensively, however, she has sent her Pawn to our base so that he could promote and gain a temporary power boost. The boy is hiding along the river dividing this land, protected by Rias's Rook. They would likely travel together so that the Pawn would have more chance to complete his task.

We could ignore them and begin a full scale attack on Rias Gremory's main base and gain a quick end, but I doubt Sasuke-sama would agree to that. So we will proceed with this plan instead…"

* * *

 **-Occult Research Clubroom**

When Seilah was still progressing her plan to her family, back to the Occult Research Clubroom, Lord and Lady Gremory along with Lord and Lady Sitri could be seen having some sort of tea party while watching their children fighting. Placing his cup of tea back on the table, Lord Gremory grinned at his fellow Lord.

"Your son really has a good peerage. That girl's ability to spy on her enemy like that is gold." Lord Gremory said to which Lord Sitri just laughed it off.

"Don't tell me. It's the first time I see my son in action, you know." Lord Sitri said which made his fellow Lord raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oy, wanna make a bet? Like old time…" Lord Gremory said with a grin on his face while leaning on the table. Lord Sitri also grinned at the idea, obviously want to see what the red head Lord had in store for him.

"1 million?"

"Deal."

Looking at the two old man making bet about the match, Sirzechs and Serafall couldn''t help but sigh at their, sometimes, childish antics… even though they doesn't have the right to say that.

"Hmm… that ability sure is useful." Sirzechs exclaimed when seeing Sasuke's Bishop holding a crystal ball which had the entire map on it along with the position of Rias's and Sasuke's peerage. Such an outstanding ability not only was invaluable in a Rating Games, but also in a real war where it can be used to avoid ambush or even turn the ambush against their enemies.

"Sasuke-chan really has a good peerage." Serafall said, astounded by Ultear's ability and also Seilah's detailed plan which even she was both scared and excited just by hearing it. Scared because of how superior it was and excited because she wanted to see it in action. Unlike her first plan which was to attack Rias's base full force and had a quick end, her second plan was more focused on 1-on-1 and 1-on-2 battle to test each other ability to the fullest. The Queen wanted to gauge Rias's full power it seemed. If Serafall didn't know better, she would have thought that her brother wasn't taking the Rating Games seriously and was going easy on Rias.

But unlike her parents who has never had the chance to see their son in action since he usually does contract outside their territory and all his more dangerous missions were secret, Serafall has a grasp about Sasuke's ability and to some extent, his peerage too. Sasuke is strong and so is his peerage. Even if they were playing a handicap match against Rias, they would still likely emerge victorious.

Not only would this match show Rias some power of Sasuke and his peerage, but it would also provide the girl some much need experience for her future Rating Game. Thinking about that, Serafall couldn't help but grin proudly at her little brother and his thoughtful Queen.

"Game Start!" Grayfia's voice resonated through the battlefield and also in the Occult Research Clubroom as she signaled the start of the Rating Game between Sasuke and Rias.

* * *

 **Please continue to support this story with your favorite, follow and review.**

 **Random thought, suggestion and constructive review are always welcome.**

 **-Character Card:**

 **Name: Seilah**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Race: Ancient Demon/ Reincarnated Devil**

 **Affiliation: Tartarus (Former)**

 **-Sasuke Family**

 **Weapon: Books**

 **Powers: Elemental Magic 8/10 (All Elements including Light)**

 **-Macro (Special)**

 **-Telekinesis 10/10**

 **-Telepathy 9/10**

 **-Long-Range Combat Specialist 10/10**

 **-Mid-Range Combat Specialist 8/10**

 **Rank: Low-Class Devil**

 **-Queen (Mutated)**

 **Like: Books, Manga, Sasuke Sitri, The World**

 **Hate: Run out of Book to read, Mistakes.**


End file.
